A known method of securing gemstones in a jewelry setting is by use of notched prongs. In this method, a portion of the periphery of the stone is supported by the prongs to display the stone.
Prongs, when used in a jewelry setting, are deformed by tools such as pliers to engage the edge of a gemstone during the process of securing a gemstone in the setting. During this process, however, the tips of the prongs are deformed uncontrollably. As a result, the final configuration of the tips which engage the gemstone may differ significantly from their intended configuration. This can result in an insecure setting as well as an undesirable appearance of the setting. A need therefore exists for prongs which can be controllably deformed to retain the initial configuration of their tips to secure an object such as a gemstone in a jewelry setting.